The present invention relates to the field of swim fins and associated methods of swimming.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides a swim fin comprising a foot portion and a web portion. The foot portion has a shoe for receiving the foot of a wearer and has a plurality of openings in a toe end of the shoe. The web portion extends from the foot portion and has a first end, a second end, a plurality of support members having web material associated therewith, and a plurality of bosses positioned adjacent the first end and detachably connected with the plurality of openings.